


Change of Pace

by Idkwhattocallthis



Category: Twilight
Genre: Abuse, Bella is awkward, F/F, Gay, He sucks, I never edit my work, Rosalie being sweet, Rosella - Freeform, emmett and Bella being buddies, fuck Edward, idk man, idk what the plot is, im bored and love rosella so here we are, inconsistent updates, just go with it, twilight but gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idkwhattocallthis/pseuds/Idkwhattocallthis
Summary: Bella moves in with her father after facing abuse in Phoenix. She decides not to think of it, and move on with her life, but hats easier said then done. Bella doesn’t want to think of how the abuse has changed and influenced her, and that she might need help. She finds a friend, confidant and more in the form of a blonde vampire who helps her understand that ignoring the situation won’t change it.(I don’t know how to word this description!)
Relationships: Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Jasper Hale/Alice Cullen, Rosalie Hale/Bella Swan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 91





	Change of Pace

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story! I wrote it because I was bored, and I’m not sure when the next update will be! I hope you like it. I don’t edit anything, so please don’t be too picky about it. Maybe, I’ll edit the next chapter. I’m not sure.

All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I’m just using them because I’m bored. I didn’t edit this before posting so I’m sorry for any mistakes.  
——————

I had been in Forks for less then an hour and it seemed as if Charlie and I had already run out of things to speak about. The cruiser was silent. It was uncomfortable, but I was fine with it. I would take uncomfortable silence in Forks over Phoenix any day. 

The ride to Charlie's house. My new home, was slow. I stared out the window as the town passed by us. Some of it seemed familiar, probably from all my childhood visits; but I didn't remember most of It.

I let out a soft sigh and allowed myself to turn my attention to the house that Charlie had just pulled up to. This was it. My new home. 

All in all, Forks was better then I could've hoped. But that wasn't saying much. 

“Here's your room," Charlie commented as he set my suitcase down onto my bed, and I put down another bag, looking around and taking in my surroundings. 

It wasn't anything impressive, but it was warm, and I smiled slightly when I saw that he had left most of my stuff the same. "Thanks Charlie. It looks nice." I commented, trying to keep my voice even, and holding back a small laugh at the blush that covered his cheeks.

Charlie was a pretty good guy. He had been absent for a lot of my childhood, but I was trying not to hold it against him. He had taken me in with no hesitation when I asked. For that, I would always be grateful. He didn't comment on how I flinched when he hugged me, and he even got a truck for me. He didn't hover, and that was exactly what I needed. I needed him to leave me to my own devices.

The truck was old, and rusty. But I loved it all the same. She had character, and it was one of the first gifts I had ever received where there was no ulterior motive.

Yeah. Charlie's a good guy. The tears that were in my eyes when he gave me the truck weren't mentioned by him either. Thank God.

The days moved quickly, and I found myself pulling into the high schools parking lot not even three days later. I could feel everyone's eyes shift to look at my truck as I parked it. 

I took a deep breathe to try and steady myself, and then opened the door, stepping out. The attention turned from my truck to me, and that had my anxiety rising. I let out a breathe and ran a hand through my hair. My eyes turned downward, not wanting to look at anyone.

I made my way into the building to get my schedule, and a map of the school. I left the office after a few moments and was immediately approached by an extremely excited boy.

"Hi!" He waved, bouncing slightly on his toes as he spoke, "I'm Eric! You must be Isabella." He must not have noticed how uncomfortable I was, or just didn't care as he kept talking. "It's great to meet you. Could I do an interview with you for the school paper?" He asked. My eyes widened at how quickly he was speaking, and I sent him a small smile, trying not to make it look forced. 

“Yeah. I just go by Bella though." I commented with a shrug, trying to relax, as I felt how stiff my body had become after he approached me. "I'd rather not be apart of the paper." I said, and started walking in the direction I assumed my class would be, Eric following beside me.

“That's okay." He smiled after a moment, disappointed but clearly trying to hide it. "I'll show you around." He said, showing me to my first class, and saying a brief, but still too peppy goodbye before taking off as the bell rang.

The day was uninteresting at best. A boy named Mike tried to hit on me. I didn't like him. He tried too hard, and he didn't seem to understand that I wanted him to leave me alone. I did my best to ignore him all the same.

Within a few hours it was lunch and I couldn't have been happier. My stomach rumbled, and I made my way to the line, buying my food quickly. I look around, smiling slightly as a nice girl named Angela waves me over to her table where Mike and Eric are also sitting.

Angela seemed nice and I could definitely see myself being friends with her. Eric also seemed that he would be fine when he relaxed a bit, but the others didn't seem very genuine. The girl, Jessica, seemed shallow, and two faced. I wasn't a huge fan of her, and Lauren just seemed mean.

My eye caught the door to the cafeteria opening, and I turned toward the group entering. My eyes widened immediately, this group was filled with the most beautiful people I had ever seen. Could humans even be this perfect?

The first was a small girl, her hair stuck out crazily in a short pixie cut, and she seemed to almost be dancing gracefully as she walked. A tall blonde boy was next to her, his face neutral, and seemingly strained. He gave me a pointed look, seeming curious before turning away, and sitting at the table next to the small girl.

A boy, more lanky, then the other one, but almost as tall, walked behind the couple. His face was handsome, and beautiful, just like the others, and his bronze hair was sitting messily atop his head. A scowl was on his face, as a large boy next to him talked happily, his face contorted into a giant grin. His hair was so dark, that it almost looked black, and it was slightly curly, his muscles were clearly visible through his tight shirt and I couldn't help but feel intimidated by him. By all of them, honestly.

I could briefly hear Jessica trying to talk about the beautiful students, and I was trying to listen until my eyes locked with a pair of honey coloured ones. I swear I gasped.

I could feel my cheeks flush as I took in the appearance of the beautiful woman staring back at me. She was taller then I was by maybe a few inches, and she was strikingly beautiful. Blonde curls cascaded down her back, her pale skin looked so smooth and I couldn't help but picture myself cupping her cheek. I shook that thought out of my head, and my eyes drifted from her eyes down to her lips.

How could a person possibly be this beautiful? I took a breathe and turned away from the group, trying to control my thoughts.

I turned to Jessica who was giggling at my reaction. "Who are they?" I managed to ask, my voice and face were clearly showing my surprise as Angela had began laughing after I asked that. Probably due to my wide eyes, and shocked tone. I let a small grin overtake my face and ran a hand through my hair, laughing at how ridiculous I probably sounded and looked. 

“Seriously? Why is there a table of super models in our cafeteria?" I asked with a soft laugh.

“Oh, Bella." Jessica sighed, "those are the Cullens." I turned back to look at the table where the ‘Cullens,’ were sitting and noticed that five pairs of amber eyes were staring at me. Oh god.


End file.
